Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 7 = -1(x + 3)$
Distribute the $-1$ in the $-1(x + 3)$ term on the right. $y - 7 = {-x - 3}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $7$ to both sides. $y = -x - 3 + 7$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -x + 4$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-1$ and a y-intercept of $4$.